


My Happy Ending

by SlytherinsHeiress98



Series: Once Upon a Time One-shots [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Darkness, F/F, Happy Ending, Storybrooke, dagger - Freeform, enchanted forest, magic bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinsHeiress98/pseuds/SlytherinsHeiress98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The darkness is searching for a victim. You and Emma find yourselves struggling to find a way to contain it. When you realise there's nothing to be done, decisions have to be made. Sacrificing herself for you, Emma tethers herself to the darkness, leaving you behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Happy Ending

“The darkness, it’s surrounding us.” Emma says as it hits her, it hadn’t dissapeared, it was still there. Waiting to attack someone.

“Emma!” You shout as you run to meet her in the middle of the street. “What happened?” You say as all of them keep looking around themselves. “Y/N, why are you here?” Emma says with worry shadowing her face.

“I need you to go get safe. The darkness was set free and we have no idea how to destroy it.” Emma explains quickly as Regina and Robin join you asking Mary Margaret and David what on earth was happening, the same look of concern on all of your faces.

“I’m not leaving, Emma. I’ll stay here, with you.” You say as you grab Emma’s hand and entwine your fingers tightly with hers, there’s nothing that can ever draw you away from her side. Or so you thought.

One moment you’re holding Emma’s hand, the next you’re surrounded by this darkness, you feel how it looms upon you and everywhere around you, making it difficult for you to discern your surroundings. “Y/N!” You hear Emma screaming as Killian takes her hand to stop her from running towards you. “Swan, no!” He says trying to stop but failing as Emma frees herself from his grasp.

“Emma! Don’t come near!” You cry as you feel your knees grow weak and fall on the ground. “What is happening?” You hear Regina’s concerned voice. “It’s putting out the light in her, the darkness, it needs to be contained in a person.” Emma says understanding what needs to be done.

“No, Emma please don’t do this.” You say feeling a knot on your throat form, making it difficult for you to speak, the darkness around you sucking everything good out of you. “I got to save you Y/N” Emma cries as she draws out the dagger. 

“There has to be another way.” You tell her, tears streaming down your cheeks. “What will happen to you?” You cling onto the pavement, not being able to stand anymore. “I don’t know.” Emma says as her eyes fill with tears.

“No, Emma. Please. You’re my happy ending. Don’t do this.” Your mouth tastes the salty tears as they keep wetting your face. “I love you.” You say in what is almost a whisper. 

“I love you, you’re my happy ending too, Y/N. That’s why I’m saving you.” Emma holds the dagger high in the sky, absorbing the darkness in her, you cry and tell her to stop. But she just doesn’t listen anymore, she’s gone.

The only thing left of her, the dagger with her name inscribed to it.

-

“No! Emma…” you cried, standing up from the pavment. Your eyes refusing to believe what they were seeing. Your legs gave in once more, suddenly feeling an incredible amount of fatigue take over your body.

Emma had just saved you, tethering the darkness to herself. She had become the Dark One, for you. To save you. As you gathered yourself, you cleaned your tears and took possession of the dagger.

“Y/N, w-what are you doing?” said Mary Margaret, who was stanting behind you.

“Bringing Emma back.” you could feel everyone’s look of concern upon you, as if they were scared of what would happen once you used the dagger.

“Dark One, by the power of this dagger I summon thy.” you commanded to the dagger. Nothing happened. “Dark One, appear!” you felt tears brimming your eyes as you understood. 

“Y/N, you might want to lay down that dagger, you know the rules as well as I do.” Regina said stating the obvious. 

“This dagger is supposed to bring her back from whatever corner of the world she’s hiding in.” you said, anger boiling in your veins. 

“Don’t you get it? She’s not in this world.” Regina emphazised. “There’s only one person who’ll be able to tell us where Emma really is.”

Running down main street, you stopped at Gold’s shop. Mother Superior was taking care of the apprentice inside.

“Apprentice, you need to tell us, where did the darkness take Emma?” you asked desperate enough to make your voice quiver. 

“Emma has being taken to where all darkness is born. To the Enchanted Forest.” said the apprentice in a small hoarse voice, his eyes devoid of any light. 

You felt your heart sunk. Emma was in another land, all alone, fighting the darkness and there was nothing you could do about it. 

“Apprentice, is there a way you can take us there? Please.” You pleaded desperately, kneeling beside him. 

“I’m too weak to open up a portal, but this.” he said as he reached for one of his pockets with great exhaustion. “This will take you to her.”

He handed you a translucent bean, a magic one. One that could open a portal to every land imaginable. Your lips twitched into a smile as you looked up at the Apprentice, his lids latched. His chest without movement. He was gone. 

You got up from where you were kneeling and looked back at them. “We need to go. Now.” You said to Regina, your eyes filled with determination. 

“To the Enchanted Forest, then.”

-

“Do it, lassie. Kill me now.” said Merida as Emma held her heart between her hand, the red organ beating inside her fingers. 

“Emma! Stop!” you cry, running towards her and the girl with the red locks.

“Y/N, how?… what are you doing here?” Emma said in almost a whisper. Her desperate eyes moving from you to Merida.

“It doesn’t matter, we are here now. You don’t have to do this Emma, please.” you begged to her, your eyes pleading for her to not give in to the darkness.

“You don’t understand what’s at stake, she has to die. Otherwise we will never find Merlin.” Emma urged, Merida’s eyes blood-shot with strain.

“We will find another way, Emma. We always do. You’re my happy ending, remember? I’m not going to lose it to the darkness.” you said, tears forming in your eyes. 

Your breath caught up on your throat as you watched Emma’s internal struggle, how she fought the darkness, her Dark One instincts trying to win her over.

You moved slowly closer to her, careful not to make a bad move. “I don’t want to hurt you, any of you. I have to do this, she has to die.” Emma said, her fingers twitching around Merida’s heart. 

“We need to stop her.” said Mary Margaret as she drew the dagger out. “No! This has to be her choice.” you yelled at Mary Margaret, your hand up to stop her.

“Emma, I swear this is not the way, please. Do it for me, for us.” you said as your hand slowly reached for her free one, your fingers intertwining with hers. Emma glances at you, her eyes restless. You kept your eyes fixed on hers, dissipating any doubts she may have had about what you said. 

Finally, Emma drew her hand out and put Merida’s heart back in place. She gasped as she felt her beating heart on her chest again.

“I’m sorry.” Emma said, resting her head on the crook of your neck. “It’s okay.” you cupped Emma’s face between your hands and stroked her cheek with the pad of your thumb. “I love you, Emma.” you whispered, close to her lips, your breath tickling her cheeks. “I love you too, Y/N.” Emma locked her eyes with yours as your lips brushed gently over hers, closing the distance completely you felt a sudden flash of light leave from both of you. 

It happened as if a heavy burden had been lifted from both your backs. You looked at Emma, her eye bags gone, her hair smooth and shiny as always. Any possible trace of darkness erased. You turned around you, looking for the darkness. “It came back to the vault.” said Emma as if reading your thoughts. 

“A true love’s kiss.” giggled Mary Margaret. “It can break any curse.” said Regina with a faint smile on her lips.

Realisation hit you as you understood fully what happened. Your lips twitched into a broad smile, showing off your pearly whites. You hugged Emma, holding her as near to you as possible. “We did it. I told you there was another way.” you chuckled lightly as you brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

“I know.” Emma smiled and placed a soft kiss on your lips. “Now, to find a way to get back home.”

“Perhaps Merlin might be willing to help.” you said entwining your fingers with Emma’s. Never letting go of them again. “Let’s find this warlock.”


End file.
